Talking Fire Proofing
Back to 2010 Logs Lifeline Shark Lifeline straightens up the clinic before opening the bay door and heralding the beginning of another work day. She's used to doing this by herself without interruptions so isn't expecting any visitors or anything. Shark is standing on the other side of the bay door as you open it, "Good cycle Lifeline." he offers in a pleasant tone, "How's it going?" he asks, then peers around, "Can I come in?" Lifeline is a bit startled to see Shark standing there, but recovers quickly enough. "Oh. Hello. Please, come in." She can't help but wonder why he's here -- does it maybe have something to do with that femme Robustus mentioned? Shark grins a bit, showing just a hint of his teeth. "Thought I'd come down here, see how things are going, find out if anything unusual has come through here.. like say any injuries in the realm of bites and scratches." he states as strides on in only to lean on a med table. "Or find out if you need anything or what have you." Lifeline gestures for Shark to take a seat at the workbench. "Well... one mech did bring in a neutral he found being attacked by a thing he called a 'dragon'." Shark cocks his head and nods, "Yeah? Hmm, well I trust the neutral survived if someone brought that individual to you." he notes with a smile, "And I know the critter, met it once. Wanted to know if I was tasty." Lifeline raises an eye ridge. "Really. Well, I think we need to work on a way to capture and relocate the thing. If the neutral had been brought to me even an hour later, I wouldn't have been able to help." Shark nods to that, "I agree with you Lifeline. We are on the lookout for it and Chimera both, but so far they are both eluding the patrols. Probably gotta set a trap of some sort, but doubt anyone would be stupid or foolish enough to be live bait." Lifeline hmphs faintly. "I've already offered." Shark smirks just a hint, "Oh I know. Just letting you know I haven't forgotten. Though I don't think Prime would be too keen on sending a medic out to the proverbial slag pits just to get one or both of them. No, I think Prime might just use Hound's holograms and hope that works." Lifeline shakes her head slightly, still doing the morning prep work around Shark. "That dragon thing sounds like a top-level predator. A hologram just won't be able to trick it." Shark rolls his shoulders a bit, "Don't hurt to try it first. Besides, what'd we do if that thing torched you so bad not even Ratchet could save you. That'd blow more than a backfire." Lifeline says, "I would take precautions, of course. Unless you doubt your armory's ability to make fire-resistant armor plating." Shark crosses his arms over the curved part of his chest, "Oh I don't got doubts about that, just that I dunno if anyone has ask Jackknife to fabricate anything up let alone got her with Perceptor or Wheeljack on it. Maybe I'll put a little fuel in that fire to get things going on that. Of course we would need you to come to Iacon for a fitting so the armor fits right and looks like it's part of you." he comments, "Or maybe some sort of spray on fire retarding paint would work. Hmm. Something else to get the scientists all geared up about other than the alien ship they all scanned and are still pouring over all that data." Lifeline nods, finally getting the last thing ready and returning to stand by the workbench. It's still early enough in Cubicron's 'day' that there's no one waiting for repairs. "A paint like that would be useful either way, to be honest." Shark inclines his head in agreement, "True. I'll see what I can do to get someone working on one or the other, though the latter might be quicker to do, but shall see eh? By the way, always been meaning to ask ya something." Lifeline looks at the bay door, then back at Shark. "Oh? What have you been meaning to ask?" Shark mmms, "Well just wondering why you are so touchy bout your personal space." Lifeline says, "Spend as long as I have elbows-deep in other mechs' innards, and you'd want as much personal space as you could get too." Shark cocks his head as he studies you a moment, uncrossing his arms so as to push off the med table he's been leaning on. "Ah, and here I thought maybe it was something else entirely. Silly me." he muses. Or maybe it's a convenient reason that covers another, more personal one. "Ask Ratchet sometime, see what he says about it," is Lifeline's reply. If she's feeling defensive about the current topic of conversation, she's hiding it well. Shark mmms, "Maybe I will." then a little pause, "Maybe I won't. Got other things to worry about that are more important right now than digging around for intel like that." he states matter of factly, "Besides, what sort of friend am I if I knew the stuff you didn't want me to know eh?" Lifeline acknowledges Shark's words with a slight tilt of her head. "There's that too." It's her way of silently showing her appreciation for his refusal to pry further. "Oh, would you have a bit of room to carry something back to Ratchet for me?" Shark nods, "Yeah sure thing. Got plenty room in subspace at the moment." Lifeline nods and heads for the back room briefly, returning with a small box. "Here you go. Nothing breakable or hazardous, I promise." Shark takes the box and grins, "Like you'd do that to me." he notes with a nervous chuckle, putting it into his subspace. "I'll drop it off at Iahex on my way back to Iacon. I best get going now though while there is a patrol nearby, just in case there's anyone out there that wants to pounce me." Lifeline nods. "Okay. Have a good day." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Dragon TP